


My life has a tendency to fall apart when I'm awake

by I_am_Clara_Oswald



Series: You can't wake up, this is not a dream [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Kara loves Lena, Suggestive Themes, how does one tag, no smut tho bc im awkward, or does she, small glimpse of sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Clara_Oswald/pseuds/I_am_Clara_Oswald
Summary: “Good morning,” Kara mumbled, before moving forward and locking her lips with Lena’s. She felt the hesitance from the girl, and pulled away, moving to stand up. “Is everything okay baby girl?” Lena sat there, her eyes wide, her body still stiff from the unexpected contact. Kara began to move forward, her hands reaching out to cup Lena’s face.“Baby what’s wrong?”





	My life has a tendency to fall apart when I'm awake

**Author's Note:**

> a quick thanks to Lee who put up with me writing this, and asking continuous questions

The sun filtered through the blinds, casting the room in a soft golden glow. Lena groaned, turning over and facing the other way, lifting up a pillow and placing it on her head; futile attempt to push the day away. She breathed in, the familiar scent of black coffee filling her nose, a small smile quirking on her face. Then she heard it. What was it? Was that…humming? She sat up, suddenly more alert. Just as she moved towards the side of the bed, a figure walked into her room.

“No Lena!” came a winey voice, sounding familiar. “No, I was going to give you breakfast in bed babe!” Lena’s head snapped round, her eyes making contact with ones so familiar. Kara huffed, walked over to her, straddled her lap, and carefully placed her arms around the brunette’s neck.

“Good morning,” Kara mumbled, before moving forward and locking her lips with Lena’s. She felt the hesitance from the girl, and pulled away, moving to stand up. “Is everything okay baby girl?” Lena sat there, her eyes wide, her body still stiff from the unexpected contact. Kara began to move forward, her hands reaching out to cup Lena’s face.

“Baby what’s wrong?” she asked, her voice holding a new level of concern, “did you have another bad dream?” A small nod from the younger girl had Kara wrapping her arms around her, cradling Lena’s head into her neck. She pressed kisses on the top of her head, manoeuvring them both so that Lena was sat on her lap, whilst she was sat on the bed.

“Do you want to talk about it sweetheart?” she whispered, pulling Lena impossibly closer as she heard the younger girl barely release a “not yet”. After a while had passed, Lena moved away from Kara, standing up and grabbing Kara’s hand, pulling her up as well. She placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s cheek, then her nose, then her jaw, and finally her lips, sighing into the kiss; Kara placed her other hand around the back of Lena’s neck, drawing her closer. As they both pulled away, Kara made eye contact with Lena, who immediately averted hers, lowering her head.

“Did you say something about breakfast?” she said with false bravado, guiding Kara out of their bedroom and into their kitchen. Kara laughed.

“Well no, you see I made coffee, but I hadn’t gotten round to making you any breakfast…” she trailed off, hearing Lena’s fake gasp.

“You made breakfast, you just ate it all yourself!” she cried in mock outrage, prodding Kara in the stomach. “It’s okay, I have to go into L-Corp anyway, so I can pick something up on route, I promised Sam I would help with some of the paper work.”

“Ugh, will you be at CatCo at all today?” Lena shook her head, “but…will we still be able to have lunch together?” Again, a negative.

“Afraid not, Supergirl. Some of us lowly humans run two businesses, and have an obscene amount of paperwork to do.” Kara sighed, making Lena giggle. “You make me wait to see you in the bedroom love, therefore you’re just going to have to get through a whole day of not seeing me. I’m all yours tonight.” She saw a flicker of lust shine through blue eyes, Kara’s hands possessively making their way around Lena’s body, ending up resting on her lower back. She leant forward, her lips making contact with Lena’s ear, nibbling.

“And you’re going to have to get through the day thinking about what I’m going to do to you later baby girl.” She smirked as she heard Lena’s heart rate pick up, a small moan leaving her lips. She pulled back, placing a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips, before moving out of the room to shower. “You should know not to tease me Princess.”

Lena waited until she heard the shower turn on before she returned to her room to get dressed. The scenes of her nightmare were playing on repeat in her head. She felt silly. She shouldn’t be letting a bad dream make her so worried and scared. But it still was. While she could flirt with Kara, she wasn’t sure she could do any of… _that_ tonight with her. She slipped out of her night clothes, throwing on some fresh underwear and a dress, before grabbing her shoes, and making her way out of the apartment. She had facilities at L-Corp she could easily use to finish getting ready. She couldn’t shake this feeling off, and she wasn’t sure if she could deal with being so close to Kara at the moment.

* * *

 

Lena made her way up to her office, the door wide open, indicating that Sam was currently somewhere else. She walked further into the room, straight to the door that lead to the private bathroom she had had installed when it was obvious she would have all-nighters. Now it was barely used, but it was still stocked with toiletries. 10 minutes later, and she walked out of the bathroom, jumping slightly when she saw Sam at her desk.

“Oh hey Lena, I thought it was you. You okay?” She asked, standing up and walking towards Lena. She reached out a hand, but immediately retracted it as the younger girl flinched. “Lena?” The girl in question coughed lightly, smiling at Sam.  
“What’s the type of paper work you need me to help you with?” her eyes holding a look that Sam could tell meant that Lena wanted the subject to be left alone. Instead she walked over to the desk, sitting with her back to the window, while Lena sat on the other side. The worked for hours until they were interrupted by multiple chimes coming from Lena’s phone.

**Daddy <3  
** _Baby girl you left so quickly this morning?_

_Sweetheart I’m here whenever you need me okay xx_

_Please keep safe today beautiful girl xx_

_I love you xx_

**Princess <3**

_Kara Danvers why is your name in my phone ‘daddy’?_

_I just had to get to L-Corp, I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye._

**Daddy <3**

_Well, you enjoy calling me that in the bedroom, I thought you would enjoy it on your phone! Xxxxxxxx_

_Also it’s okay, as long as everything is alright?_

_Did your dream make you scared? I profusely apologise if dream me did anything to hurt you, in fact I will seep into your subconscious and beat dream me up. No one hurts my Lena. Xx_

Lena snorted, of course Kara would say something ridiculous, but also something so adorable. She glanced up at Sam who was watching her with a gentle expression, eyes questioning.  
“Sorry it’s just Kara…she’s a bit worried,” Lena’s voice got quieter, “I just…I had a bad dream, and everything feels wrong. Nothing feels real. I just…” she trailed off, her eyes filling with tears. Sam got up and moved around the table, pulling Lena onto her feet and rapping her in a hug.  
“Don’t apologise for being sad, Lena. Don’t apologise for what you’re feeling. I’m assuming you haven’t told Kara anything yet?” she felt the shorter woman shaker her head, “Okay…are you going to tell her?” This time she nodded, “then okay. For now, I’ve got three more hours of work, and then you and I are both going to go home. I will being going to Rubes, and you shall be going to your dorky fiancée.” Lena stilled. _Fiancée?_ Sam moved back, her eyes meeting Lena’s, concern and worry filling them and she took in the shocked and scared appearance of her best friend.  
“Lena-”  
“I need to talk to Kara. Sorry Sam, I’ll be back tomorrow.” Sam pulled Lena close again, placing a kiss on her head.  
“Call me if you need anything okay? I mean it Lena Luthor, _anything_.” With a nod, Lena withdrew, picking up her bag, and walking out of the office.

**Princess <3**

_K, 15 minutes. Need to talk._

**Daddy <3**

_Sounds mysterious… ;)_

**Princess <3**

_Kara please._

_I mean it._

_I’ll be at the apartment in 10._

**Daddy <3**

_Okay baby, I will be there as soon as I can, hold tight for me._

* * *

 

Lena’s hands shook as she waited, she shouldn’t be worried about Kara’s reaction. She knew that no matter what, Kara would love her. Even if she was currently at odds with Kara herself. She heard the front door being open, shoes being taken off, and a bag and a coat being hung up. Lena stood up and turned around, her eyes meeting Kara. She felts tears fall down her face.

“I don’t want to hate myself Kara.” She breathed, her knees buckling, Kara dashing forwards to catch her before she could crash to the ground. “I don’t want to hate you.” She said into Kara’s shoulder, hands tightening into the blonde’s shirt.

“Sunshine…” Kara said, breathing in the scent of Lena’s shampoo.

“My…my dream…”

“Baby girl you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,”

“In my dream, I loved you. But you didn’t love me. I suppose I hated myself so much that I hid it from you. I told you I was gay, and you still loved me, but not how I wanted. You were with Mon-el. I shouted at you, because you ignored me for months. And then you left. And never came back. I ended up hating myself so much that I…I was so alone Kara. I had hurt you. Nothing else makes my heart break more than the thought of being the reason for your pain. So when I woke up this morning, and you came in, and you _loved_ me, I felt wrong. I felt dirty. Like I had used you. And then we’re fiancées?” Lena’s tears became heavy sobs as she broke down in Kara’s arms. The blonde haired girl was silent, picking Lena up and flying them to the bedroom. She gently placed Lena onto the bed, before standing up and turning away to grab a big shirt for both her and Lena. She heard a whisper of protest from the younger girl.

“I’m just getting something for you to change in to, and then I’m going to make you some hot chocolate, and then, and only then, are we going to talk about this,” She put the shirt down onto Lena’s lap, before stripping herself and changing into the other shirt she had grabbed. “Get changed Lena.” was the last thing Lena heard before Kara walked out of the room.

She stood up, unzipping her dress, letting it pool at her feet. Next came her bra, as she unclasped it and dropped it to the ground. She turned around and picked up the night shirt, the one she knew was Kara’s favourite, and slipped it on over her head. As she bent down to pick up the dirty items, she heard Kara walk back into the room, the smell of hot chocolate drifting around the room. Lena threw the dirty items into the hamper, sitting back down onto the bed.

Kara placed the hot chocolate onto the bedside table, before taking a seat next to Lena on the bed, her arm wrapping around Lena’s back, her other hand guiding Lena’s face to look at her.

“Lee, you don’t need to feel guilty. I know your bad dreams cause you to feel overwhelmed okay? I’m just worried about you. You mean the world to me, and you are so very special to so many other people. Do I need to use more pet names to make you realise that? Donut? Love bug? Snuggles? Cutie? I would even call you ‘number one’, because you’re mine.” Lena giggled, nuzzling into Kara’s hand, “I love you so much sweet girl, and I’m so sorry about your dreams. But they aren’t true okay? Mon was a bad idea, and you know how much I regret that. You are my forever Lena. That’s why we’re fiancées. Because you are the person I want to spend my happy ending with.”

“I love you, Daddy.” Kara snorted.

“This is definitely not the time nor situation to be throwing words like that around Princess.” Lena snuggled into Kara’s side, her head resting atop Kara’s shoulder, one arm around her back, the other resting on her thigh. With her super speed, Kara picked Lena up and laid her down on the bad, straddling her waist. She dipped her head down and captured Lena’s lips in a heated kiss. When she pulled back, she began peppering kisses all over Lena’s face, uttering ‘I love you’ before each one.

* * *

 

**LENA COME BACK**

Lena woke up in the middle of the night 3 days later, her breath short, and her hands shaking. She felt around the back, quickly making contact with Kara, who huffed in her sleep, before turning over, her eyes slowly opening.

“Babe?”

“Kara…” was all Lena had to utter before she was encompassed by a familiar scent, and arms belonging to her fiancée. She sunk into the embrace, her breathing slowing as she began to calm down. For a moment it had felt as though her dream was real, and her reality was a dream. She pressed a kiss to Kara’s neck before falling back asleep.

* * *

 

“As much as I love working at CatCo, I really dislike the meetings.” Lena mumbled, aware that Kara could probably hear her. Her phoned chimed – well that answers that then.

**Daddy <3**

_You’re the one who decided to buy Catco baby_

**Princess <3**

_I know, I’m just bored. This man has been talking about money for the past 20 minutes, and how the issues of the company are because of how I’m the CEO, but not because I’m a Luthor, no, but because I have no idea how to run a media empire._

_Which is fair._

_Because I have no clue._

**Daddy <3**

_But you’re Lena Luthor. If anyone can figure this out, you can!_

That makes Lena smile. Kara’s unwavering faith in her glues together the parts of her heart that her mother has torn to pieces.

“All right gentlemen,”

**WAKE UP**

“If we could all regroup for a minute.”

**LENA**

“This…CatCo won’t get back to its glory days if you keep pushing me away,”

**COME BACK**

“I suggest you all leave so you can figure out your views, and find a way to

**ALEX SHE’S NOT WAKING UP**

**LET ME SAVE HER**

“To…to sort this…mess out…together…Now leave.”

**KARA**

All of the people around the table got up and left without another word.

**ALEX**

Lena suddenly felt light headed, her vision spinning.

**LENA**

**PLEASE LENA**

* * *

 

Lena stirred, her eyelids heavy. She felt someone holding her hand, she gave it a squeeze, eyes snapping open when she heard a gasp.

“Baby girl!” Kara leant forward and pecked Lena on the lips, “you had me so worried! I could hear your breathing getting faster, and your heart rate increasing, oh Rao I’m so glad you’re okay. I love you baby.” Lena sat up slowly, noting that she was in James’ office on one of the sofas. She eyed Kara questioningly, lifting a hand to her head.

“I could hear…” Lena squinted, she wasn’t sure what she had heard, “Someone wanted me to wake up. I must’ve been from my nightmare – I don’t think I’m getting enough sleep because of them. These past few weeks have been a bit much.” Kara pulled her closer for a longer kiss this time, swiping her tongue along Lena’s bottom lip, receiving a moan in response.

“And that is why you are taking a week off. No buts, Lena, I care about your wellbeing, even if you don’t. I’m taking you home now.” She saw no reason to argue with Kara, she really did need some calm time, definitely if it include lots of hugs and kisses from her fiancée.

* * *

 

They both sat cuddled on the couch, watching a re-run of _Wynonna Earp._ It was almost the end of her forced week off, but she wouldn’t complain if Kara asked her to take even longer off. She was enjoying watching quality TV with someone who meant the world to her.

“I personally think that Wynonna is the MOST attractive character, not only in looks, but her heart is in the best place, and she just…doesn’t care what people think.”

“Well I like Waverly, she reminds me of you, you know.” She turned towards Kara.

“How so baby?”

“She’s the hotter of the two sisters.” Kara looked at Lena before dissolving into a puddle of giggles, makes Lena’s eyes crinkle as she tried to hold back a smile. “I’m serious, Miss Danvers.”

“Of…ha-ha, of course, Miss Luthor!” She leaned forwards and kissed Lena’s nose, making the other girl’s willpower disappear, as a bright smile made its way onto her face.

**COME BACK**

The smile dropped quickly, and was replaced by a frown. Kara’s eyes went from happy to concerned as she noticed the change, her hand gripping tighter onto Lena’s.

**COME ON LUTHOR**

**COME ON**

**WAKE UP**

“Kara, baby, what’s happening?” All she got in response was a puzzled look.

“What do you mean? Sweetheart what’s wrong?” It was back. The dizzy feeling. As if her world was just a picture, not real. “Lena, honey, you’re scaring me…”

**DAMMIT LUTHOR OPEN YOUR EYES**

**SHE’S CRASHING**

“Lena baby, can you hear me?”

**SHE’S DREAMING**

**COME BACK**

**IM SORRY LENA**

“Lena?”

**SHE’S NEARLY AWAKE**

“Baby girl!”

**LENA!**

Her eyes rolled back into her head as everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for part 3


End file.
